The present invention relates generally to operator control stations, and more specifically to operator control stations included in work machines having more than one function.
Today, several work machines have more than one function. For instance, an excavator includes a backhoe that is generally used for digging and a pair of tracks that is generally used for translational movement of the excavator. In addition, a backhoe loader includes two implements, each attached to opposite ends of a work machine body. A loader is attached to a front end of the body and is generally used for shoveling. A backhoe is attached to a back end of the body and is generally used for digging. In order to control the loader, the operator can swivel his seat to a forward position in which he can view the loader on the front end of the body. In relatively older backhoe loaders, the controllers for the loader were generally attached to the work machine body on the front side so that the operator could reach them. In order to control the backhoe, the operator can swivel his seat approximately 180xc2x0 to a reward facing position in which he could view the backhoe on the back end of the body. The controllers for the backhoe would generally be attached to the work machine body on the back side so the operator could reach them.
In several relatively newer work machines, the implement controllers are attached to the operator""s seat rather than to the work machine body. By attaching the controllers to the seat, the operator""s position is not limited by his ability to reach the controllers. Therefore, the operator""s positioning within the cab and the operator""s comfort may be enhanced without concerns over his ability to reach the controllers. For instance, control devices for multiple function work machines such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,462 issued to Tatara et al. on Jun. 19, 1990, are attached to the operator""s seat and become part of an operator control station. When the operator control station is in the forward position, by default, the operator can manipulate at least one of the controllers to control the loader, but not the backhoe. When the operator control station is in the reward facing position, by default, the operator can manipulate at least one of the controllers to control the backhoe, but not the loader. If the operator desires to control the implement on the opposite side of which he is facing, the operator can override the default mode. Thus, the operator can control either implement, the backhoe or the loader, from any position of the operator control station. However, the operator cannot simultaneously control both the backhoe and the loader.
Over the years, operators of multi-function work machines, such as backhoe loaders, have found situations in which it is desirable to simultaneously operate both implements. For instance, in a maneuver, referred to as the xe2x80x9cduck walkxe2x80x9d, the operator uses aspects of both the backhoe and the loader to lift the wheels of the backhoe loader off the ground. Thus, the operator can move the backhoe loader over terrain, such as a trench or small wall, which may have been impossible to cross using only the wheels of the backhoe loader. In relatively older backhoe loaders in which the controllers were attached to the work machine body, a skilled operator could perform the xe2x80x9cduck walkxe2x80x9d by positioning his seat between the first position and second position in order to simultaneously manipulate the controllers of both the backhoe on the second side and the loader on the first side of the work machine body. However, in the relatively newer machines, in which the controls are attached to the operator control station, the operator can control either the backhoe or the loader, but cannot simultaneously control both the backhoe and the loader. Because there is not a hybrid mode in which to simultaneously control at least an aspect of the both the backhoe and the loader, the backhoe loader cannot perform the xe2x80x9cduck walkxe2x80x9d regardless of the operator""s skill.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.
In one aspect of the present invention, a work machine having a work machine body includes at least two controllers. When the at least two controllers are in a first mode pattern, they are operably coupled to a first set of equipment attached to the work machine body. When the at least two controllers are in a second mode pattern, they are operably coupled to a second set of equipment attached to the work machine body. When the at least two controllers are in a hybrid mode pattern, they are operably coupled to at least a portion of the first set of equipment and at least a portion of the second set of equipment.
In another aspect of the present invention, an operator control station includes at least two controllers and at least one electronic control module. The electronic control module includes a first mode algorithm, a second mode algorithm, and a hybrid mode algorithm that includes at least one aspect of the first mode algorithm and at least one aspect of the second mode algorithm. The first mode algorithm corresponds to a first mode pattern of the at least two controllers. The second mode algorithm corresponds to a second mode pattern of the at least two controllers. The hybrid mode algorithm corresponds to a hybrid mode pattern of the at least two controllers.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, there is a method for operating a work machine having more than one function. When the work machine is operating in a first mode, an operator controls a first function, at least in part, by manipulating at least one controller. When the work machine is operating in a second mode, the operator controls a second function, at least in part, by manipulating the at least one controller. When the work machine is operating in a hybrid mode, the operator simultaneously controls at least one aspect of the first function and at least one aspect of he second function, at least in part, by manipulating the at least one controller.